Arlboro Hegemony
Arlboro Hegemony The Arlboro are an advanced (Tech Level 8) society with nineteen 4 distinct races home to the Arlboro Globular Cluster . * These societies were once dominated by the Arl and the Boro who together exercised military dominance over the others in an indirect form of government. The nineteen societies grew together and the dominance of the Arl and the Boro over the others developed into a federation like partnership, even though the political situation evolved and changed it is still called the Arlboro Hegemony. It is the opinion of several experts and scholars that the Arl and perhaps the Boro as well migrated from the M-0 Galaxy to the Globular Cluster before or during an early Y'All Invasion. In order to escape the Y'All they left M-0 and relocated. This theory is substantiated by old Arl legends. No direct DNA connection to any known M-0 Species has been found but the fact that the Arl and the Boro are somewhat humanoid, and have a common genetic base that does not fit any of the other Arlboro societies or species suggests this theory has a valid foundation. It should be noted that all but one of the Arlboro species have left turning DNA and process left turning sugars (LDLS) and thus are physiological compatible with 75% of all Union species.3 A Union HALD expedition reached the Cluster in 5012 and were openly greeted by Arlboro envoys. A delegation of Arlboro officials visited the Union and the Assembly in 5014 and completed a tour of the Union. The Arl expressing their wish to join the Union enticed the Boro to to the same. In 5018 nineteen groups of officials arrived at the Assembly and applied for individual membership. In 5020 the Arlboro Hegemony became Union. Due to the vast distance of 87,000 light-years, 28 Gigamon Stations were placed between M-0 and the Globular Cluster. (The Arlboro Connection ), providing communication, Space train traffic connection and Space Ship support. 1 Hegemony (UK /hɨˈɡɛməni/, US /ˈhɛdʒɨmoʊni/, US /hɨˈdʒɛməni/; Greek: ἡγεμονία hēgemonía, leadership and rule) is an indirect form of government of imperial dominance in which the hegemon (leader state) rules geopolitical subordinate states by the implied means of power, the threat of force, rather than by direct military force 2 Formally known as the Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy by Earth Astronomers 3 There are seven methane breathers and two known silicone based sentient species5 in that Cluster that never belonged to the Arlboro Hegemony. They all have joined or are in the process of joining the Union (as of 5020) 4 Nineteen Distinct Societies / Races of the Arlboro Hegemony # Arl # Boro # Filt # Celops # Alumpap # Beiges # Whipape # Tabasos # Smoce # Nitoin # Tars # Arsche # Budd # Trey # Packun # Zigcamreyn # Illiporris # Estle # Warnuonthe 5 Arlboro Globular Cluster societies – Not members of the Hegemony -Silicone based/ Methane breathers # Luptap – Slilicone – Space born – Union Member as of 5030 # Actigal – Methane breathers – Union Members as of 5031 # Bastuur – Methane breathers – Union Members as of 5030 # Inkat – Methane breathers – Union Members as of 5040 # Eetoven – Methane Breathers – Applied for Union Membership in 5044 # Lackouse – Methane Breathers – friendly relations – Union membership considered in 5044 # Dischdek – Methane Breathers – Joined with the Hegemony in 5019 # Blaschdigflascs – Methane Breathers – Joined the Union in 5020 * Also known as Messier 54 Category:Union Society